You make me feel whole
by princessgreys
Summary: First Fanfic. AU. Addison and Meredith
1. Chapter 1

Today is the day, the day everything changes. Its 5 am in Seattle and Meredith Grey is fast asleep until the ringing off her cell phone and the blaring of her alarm clock wakes her rolls over and knocks the alarm clock on the floor and answers her phone "Hello" she groans the man on the end of the phone speaks "Get up, dad is on the war path and your LATE" he shouts. "I'm up, I'm up why am I starting my morning listening to your voice?" she asks. "That's because I'm your big brother and looking out for you" the man replies. Meredith hangs the phone up and drags herself out of bed and into the shower. Standing under the warm spray for ten minutes she realises it's time to get out and get dressed. 6:30am rolls around and Meredith grey enters Seattle Grace hospital and hurry's to the intern's locker room trying to dodge the man walking towards her and succeeds but bumps into the other man she was trying to escape from. "There you are Meredith, I've been looking all over for you how about we go to my office and discuss why you were late this morning" he says. "Fine" Meredith mumbles before following the older man to his office. "So Meredith are you going to explain why you were late or am I going to have to become a mind reader?" He asked. Meredith didn't reply so the older man answered the question himself "HANGOVER IM GUESSING" he shouted "Dad I have a headache please don't shout" Meredith pleaded. "JUST GET OUT OF MY SITE" he yelled. Meredith walked back to the locker room and changed into her scrubs and went on rounds. By the time lunch had rolled around Meredith had worked already worked 8 hours and wasn't even half way through her first 48hour shift. She walked down to the tunnels where the rest of the interns were having their lunch. Christina, Izzie , Alex and George were all sat chatting about the cases they had today. Meredith slumped down next to Christina and robbed some of her fries. "God Mer why didn't you just get your own instead of robbing mine?" Christina asked "because I didn't want my own I'm not really hungry" she replied. Just as Meredith was about to tuck into the fries her phone began to play I'm sexy and I know it. The smile that came across Meredith's face was huge and didn't go unnoticed by the other interns. "Who got you all happy?"Alex asked. "None of your business" Meredith replied whilst answering the phone. "Hey baby" the voice on the end of the phone said "how's your first day going, killed anyone yet?" Meredith started laughing "Hey don't be mean I'm not that bad. My day is going great well after my run in with dad" The voice on the phone started giggling "Hung over baby; did you hit the tequila a little too hard?" Meredith sighed "Yeah I did and I regret it so much I wish you was here to take care of me though" "Shit mer my pager is going off its 911 I got to go love you and ill call you later" and with that the phone went dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meredith climbed into bed after her first shift as a intern and could barely keep her eyes open. I'm glad that is over she thought. Just as she was about to close her eyes and let sleep take over, her phone started to ring. The ringtone she loved so much was music to her ears and she let out a weak smile and picked up the phone. "Hey baby, just thought id ring you to say goodnight" the voice whispered "Night baby" Meredith moaned "I'm guessing your tired, want me to sing to you until you fall asleep?" "Yes please I would like that "Meredith mumbled. The voice on the end of the phone started to hum "A fire burns Water comes, You cool me down When I'm cold inside, You are warm and bright You know you are so good for me With your child's eyes You are more than you seem You see into space I see in your face The places you've been The things you have learned they sit with you so beautifully" the voice continued to sing until they knew Meredith was sound asleep. "Night my baby, I love you loads, sweet dreams". The next day Meredith woke up feeling very refreshed and all ready for work. She walked downstairs in her ratty Dartmouth t-shirt she loved to wear and a pair of red lacy panties. She walked over to the coffee machine and made herself a hot cup of coffee and then went outside to collect the newspaper. Just as she bent down to pick the paper up she noticed somebody had stood on it. "As much as it's my dream to see a half naked girl walking around outside I would much rather it not be my sister" Mark said as he grabbed her arm and dragged her inside. Meredith started hitting him with the newspaper and calling him names."Hey, Hey, Hey lil sis I've came over here to give you some good news not to be bullied" he stated "Go on then, enlighten me "she said "you have been given the day off and you are coming out with me "mark says "so go and get dressed and I'll wait for you in the car" "NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHERE WE ARE GOING" she shouted and punched him in his arm. Twenty minutes later Meredith dragged herself to marks car. "God sis you could of made a effort you look like you have been dragged through a hedge backwards" mark said stunned. Meredith stood there in sweatpants her Dartmouth t-shirt and sneakers with her hair on the top of her head. "I don't know where I'm going so I can't dress for it" she stated. Meredith and mark drove the 20 miles down the road in complete silence until Meredith realised where they were going. "MARK I TOLD YOU I WERENT GOING SO WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO TAKE ME THERE" she screamed. "Mer it's her birthday we have to go because dad can't make it, we will be in and out I promise" he pleaded "Fine". Meredith pulled out her phone and rung the one person she needed to talk to. "Hey are you busy?" she asked. "I'm never busy for you what's up?" "Mark is making me go and see mum and I really don't want to because I know what she is going to be like" Meredith cried. "I know baby but it will be fine just go in see her and come straight out". Meredith says goodbye to the person on the phone and hangs up. "Mark if she gets out of hand I'm coming back to the car okay ?" Meredith asks almost in tears. Meredith and mark arrive at their destination. Mark goes to the trunk of the car and gets out the flowers, chocolates and card he had brought for his mother. He takes Meredith's hand and leads her into the nursing home where their mother is currently living. The siblings walk up the long corridor and up the stairs to their mother's bedroom. Mark knocks on the door and opens it to find Ellis Grey sat on her bed reading a medical journal. "Happy Birthday mum" mark says as he kisses Ellis on the cheek and hands her the flowers and chocolates. "Oh mark you shouldn't have today isn't anything special" Ellis says confused. "Mum its your birthday" Meredith states. "MARK WHY IS SHE HERE YOU KNOW I DONT LIKE TO SEE HER WHILST IM BUSY WORKING TAKE HER BACK TO YOUR FATHER" Ellis begins to shout "SHE IS A SILLY LITTLE CHILD AND I DONT WANT HER HERE". Meredith grabbed the keys off the side and ran to the car tears streaming down her face. She sat in the car for twenty minutes wondering what she had ever done to make her mother hate her so much. Mark said goodbye to their mother and started walking towards the car before he got there he pulled out his cell and sent a text to the one person he knew Meredith would need right now. Mark climbed into the car and gave his sister a hug and kissed her forehead. "Mer you know she didn't mean it she's just having a bad day "Mark says almost as a whisper. "Every day is a bad day for her when it comes to me mark" Meredith replied "Just take me home please, I just want to have a bath and go to bed". "No we are going for food and then you can go home and I'm not taking no for an answer "Mark protested. "Fine" huffed Meredith "but I'm picking where we go" A hour later Meredith and Mark turned up at Meredith's favourite Italian restaurant. The blonde haired, blue eyed waitress walked over to the pair and asked what they wanted and she noticed Meredith. "OMG Meredith is that you "the waitress shrieked "Diane its been years how have you been "Meredith asked. "I'm very good thank you so what can i get you both" Diane asked "Actually let me see if I can remember do you still eat a Large Texas BBQ Pizza with Garlic bread and a big glass of coke." Meredith giggled "I can't believe you remembered" I'll bring it right out for you "Diane said." "So what's the deal with Blondie" Mark questioned. Meredith went bright red before whispering "We used to be a thing a very long time ago and now drop it". Ten minutes later and Diane brought out their food "Enjoy." After finishing up their food Meredith and Mark payed the bill and climbed into the car. Diane chased Meredith to the car and grabbed her hand before scribbling her number down on it "Give me a call if you want to catch up "before winking then walking off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

After Mark dropped her off Meredith decided she was going to take a bath and go straight to bed she was mentally drained and just needed some sleep. As Meredith walked through her front door she felt like something was off, she had a strange feeling in her stomach. She looked around the hallway and noticed there was rose petals and candles on the floor in a path towards the kitchen. Meredith had no idea what she was going to find but she knew if she didn't head towards the kitchen she would never know. She walked towards the kitchen and seen a red headed figure sat on the kitchen counter completely naked. Meredith's jaw nearly dropped to the floor "OMG what are you doing here" Meredith shrieked. "Pick your jaw off the floor and come and give your wife a kiss" "Addie what are you doing here believe me I'm very very happy to see you especially naked on my kitchen counter "Meredith says. "Mark said you might need cheering up so I got on the first plane and came out here to surprise you so for the second time are you going to give your wife a kiss" Addison asked. Meredith run her hands through Addison's long red locks and pulled her in for a very steamy kiss. Addison bites Meredith's bottom lip and pulled it away with a pop. "Meredith I've missed you so much" Addison breathed out. Meredith whispered in Addison's ear "Take me upstairs Addie and make love to me." Goosebumps ran all over Addison's body as she heard how much her wife needed her. Addison grabbed hold of Meredith's hand and led her upstairs. Meredith's bedroom was covered in candles and rose petals just like downstairs. "Addy this is beautiful" Meredith breathed out. "A beautiful setting for a beautiful woman" Addison replied. Addison walked Meredith backwards to the bed and layed her down. Addison then climbed onto Meredith and straddled her wife. "Oh addy, you have no idea how long I've wanted this, I've missed you so much" Meredith moaned. Addison pulled off Meredith's shirt and got rid of her bra before moving her head down to Meredith's very erect nipples. Addison begins to suck on the right nipple before starting on the left."Oh Addie" Meredith breathes out "Addie you know what I need please don't make me wait" Meredith begs" "I love it when you beg me mer but all good things come to those who wait. Addison purrs. Addison begins kissing her way down to Meredith's belly button, her tongue circling its edge. And then Addison starting running her fingers over the waistband of Meredith's jeans before undoing the zipper with her teeth. "Oh god Addie please" Meredith begged as she bucked her hips towards Addison's face. Once the zipper was all the way down Addison moaned at Meredith's scent "MMM I've missed that smell" she says with a that point Meredith started shaking, her body tingling all over. It always amazes her at how such a simple touch and such simple actions from her wife could get her so worked up. "ADDISON IF YOU DONT TOUCH ME IN A MINUTE I AM GOING TO DO IT MYSELF" Meredith shouted. "Calm down baby, you know I'm going to get to it" Addison said as she smirked. Addison dragged Meredith's pants down and pulled her socks off to. It was at that point that Addison kissed the inside of her ankle on the right side and then the left and then kissed all the way up her inner leg, her inner thigh until Meredith could feel her warm breath right where she needed it. Meredith moaned in pleasure but could sense this was not going to be a fast and frenzied encounter. Addison began to run her tongue up the inside of Meredith's thigh and blew on Meredith's centre and ran a single finger through her folds. "Oh god Meredith you're so wet you must have missed me" Addison breathed out. "Addie I've missed you so much" Addison run her tongue through Meredith's hot wet folds and made her way up to her clit and began to suck on it. Meredith ran her hands through Addison's red locks and held her head in place. "Addison don't you dare stop" Meredith moaned. Just as Meredith said that Addison ran two fingers through her folds and entered her with three fingers. Meredith took in a big gasp of air and began to rock back and forth on Addison's fingers. "Addie I'm so close don't stop" Addison started sucking on Meredith's clit and started rubbing the spongy spot inside her wife. With a flick of her clit and three more thrusts Meredith tumbled over the edge.


	4. Chapter 4

After Meredith had caught her breath she kissed Addison's neck and whispered "God have I missed this." Addison pulled herself around to the side of the bed and started walking away. Meredith just led there for a few more minutes until Addison poked her head around the door "I'm going in the shower are you coming or you just going to lie there and let me sort myself out " she said as she winked and walked away. Meredith ran after her shouting "If you do ill make you sleep on the floor."Just as Meredith walked through the door to the bathroom addy was already in the shower with her hands between her legs. Meredith climbed into the shower and grabbed Addison's wrist and whispered "UH UH only I'm allowed to do that, when we got married that became my property." Addison laughed and said "when did you become a 1950s husband." Meredith pushed Addison to the wall and put her hands above her head before placing kisses down Addison's neck ending at her breasts."I should really walk away and leave you wet and begging for more shouldn't I?" Meredith asked. "You wouldn't do that to me would you mer?" Addison moaned. Meredith slid a finger into Addison and Addison let out a grunt of satisfaction. "More Mer,I need more" Addison cried out. Meredith slid in two more fingers .Addison's slick folds pulsated around Meredith's fingers. "OMG Mer this is amazing I've needed this for so long" Meredith curled her fingers inside of Addison and bit down on Addison's neck sure to leave a mark. Meredith steadily began pumping her fingers in and out of Addison and traced her thumb over her clit and then applied pressure onto it as she knew her wife was about to have a mind blowing orgasm. "MER, IM COMING" Addison screamed out. Addison came down from her high and both women sat in the shower washing the smell of sex off of them. "Come on mer lets go to bed" Addison said. Addison bent down and picked her wife up and carried her to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Meredith rolled over and kissed her wife on the forehead. "Good morning beautiful "Addison smiled "Breakfast my love?" she asked. Meredith grinned and jumped out of bed "only if I can have chocolate chip pancakes." "What my wife wants, my wife gets "Addison replied. Addison rolled over to where Meredith was standing and pulled her back into the bed "You only get them if I get a kiss" she laughed. Meredith straddled Addison's lap and placed a on her wife's nose and then ran downstairs towards the kitchen shouting to her shocked wife "You didn't say where you wanted the kiss." "That's fine Mer you won't get your pancakes" she shouted back. Addison followed her wife into the kitchen and didn't bother getting dressed. "How about we forget the pancakes and have some morning sex "Addison said trying not to giggle. "As much as I've always wanted a threesome, my fantasy didn't include my sister and her wife. But Addison if you want to ditch Meredith and come back to men I'd be happy enough to show you what you've been missing" Mark shouted from the living room. Meredith ran into the living room and jumped on her brother and slapped him on the forehead. "Mark get my wife out of your head NOW" she shouted "Addie go upstairs and put some clothes on please before I cut mark's eyeballs out with a scalpel." Mark started to tickle his little sister and she pushed him onto the floor and started to pull his ears and nose. "Mark won't you ever learn, I may be the youngest but I am and always will be the strongest" Meredith bragged. Addison walked into the living room wearing Meredith's ratty old Dartmouth t-shirt and shorts "Will you two grow up!" she demanded. Meredith and Mark both stood up and started laughing. "Mark what are you doing here anyways" Addison questioned. "Just popped by to check how my two favourite girls got on last night judging by the hickeys all over your neck I'd say pretty well" he said as he winked at his sister. "Mark as you are here would you like some pancakes" Addison asked. "God I didn't think you were ever going to ask" he giggled. "Umm Addison I thought we were going to have a repeat of last night?" Meredith questioned whilst giving mark her grey stare hoping he got the hint to leave."Now, Now Mer we can continue that later I'm flying back tonight and I would like to spend time with my favourite siblings" Addison replied. Mark, Meredith and Addison spent the next few hours chatting, catching up and eating. Addison looked up to the clock and sighed "Mer, honey I've got to go, my plane leaves in an hour" Meredith looked over at her wife, her eyes were full of tears "I'll drive you to the airport" she sobbed. Addison walked over to the love of her life, picked her up and gave her the best kiss she could muster up under the circumstances; she put all of her love into the kiss to show her wife that even if she weren't here all the time she never stopped thinking about her."Mer do you mind if Mark takes me because I know I won't leave if your there to wave me off" Addison pleaded. "No that's fine baby" Meredith mumbled. Addison grabbed her bag and walked over to Meredith and gave her one last kiss "I love you to the moon and back my princess, don't ever forget that" Addison soothed as she ran her thumb over Meredith's lips and wiped her tears away with the other hand. "I love you too; promise me you will call as soon as your home safe okay?" Meredith asked almost as if she was begging. "Promise" Addison replied. Meredith stood by the door and watched the love of her life leave again. When she knew the car was out of sight Meredith crumbled to the floor and sobbed and sobbed. "This don't get any easier each time we go through it" she whispered to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two days since Addison had gone back to LA and for some reason it was hitting Meredith a lot harder than she expected. She threw herself into work and had worked the last 48 hours nonstop so she didn't have to go home to an empty house. Meredith was just about to go lie down in a one call room when she heard mark calling her from down the corridor "Meredith, come here quick i need to speak to you ASAP." Meredith closed the door and walked towards her brother. "What's up mark?" she asked "I really need to lie down before I pass out" "Umm well, I don't really know how to say this" he replied "JUST SPIT IT OUT MARK, I HAVENT GOT ALL DAY" she shouted. "OK, OK Derek is coming here" he stuttered. Meredith's jaw dropped and her shoulders slumped forward "What? Why?" she asked. "He heard mum is deteriorating and wants to be close in case anything happens" he sighed. Derek was the oldest sibling out of the three and the only child Ellis really wanted. "Fucking fantastic, Doctor Shepherd to the rescue" she spat. Meredith and Derek never got on whilst they were growing up, Derek had a different father than Meredith and Mark and was always treated like the prince of the family. Meredith never met her real father Thatcher, he left when mark was three and Ellis was barely 2 months pregnant with Meredith. From the day Meredith was born she was brought up as Richard's and Ellis daughter. Richard worshipped the ground Meredith walked on and Ellis always got jealous over the bond her husband and daughter shared."Is he going to be working here" Meredith asked. "Yes, dad gave him a job as head of Neuro and he starts on Monday" Mark replied whilst pulling his little sister into a hug "don't let him get to you Mer, I promise everything will be fine" he said whilst giving her a kiss to the forehead. "Thanks mark, I love you" she said with a weak smile. "Go and get some sleep sis you look like death" he laughed. "Always got to spoil a sweet moment between us don't you "she replied. Meredith walked into the on call room and locked the door behind her. She walked over to one of the bunks and slid her shoes off and pulled her phone out.

**Meredith: Hey baby are you free to text? **

She closed her eyes for a few minutes before her phone started vibrating on her chest.

**Addison: Hey my beautiful princess for you anytime, what's up? **

**Meredith: Mark just came to tell me that Derek is moving back to Seattle. **

This time Meredith managed to get half hours shut eye before her phone went off again.

**Addison: Are you joking? **

**Meredith: That would be a pretty sick joke don't you think**

**Addison: True.**

**Meredith: From the one word answer I guess you're not happy about this?**

**Addison: Of course I'm not happy. Mer I'm being paged,call me when you get home.**

Two hours later Meredith had finally finished work. She wanted nothing more than to go home to bed but with it being a Friday and her having the day off tomorrow she decided to hit Joes with her fellow interns. "Alex get the tequilas in" Meredith shouted "I plan to get very drunk tonight." The interns had been at the bar for about twenty minutes before Meredith decided they should play a game "Who wants to play I've never?" she asked "How do you play that?" George asked very confused. "Simple Bambi. I say something like I've never had sex and if you have you have to drink, Get it?"Christina asked "Yes I get it" George replied. Meredith walked over to the bar and ordered 10 bottles of beer and 20 shots of tequila. Joe put all their drinks on a tray and handed it to Meredith. As Meredith arrived back at the table her phone began to vibrate. "It can go to voicemail" she said to herself. "Right you ready to play then? "she asked in-between hiccups. They played rock, paper, scissors to see who would start. Alex won with best two out of three so he went first. "I've never had sex in a public place" he said. All the interns downed a shot expect George. "Of course 007 haven't had sex in public" Christina mocked. "Right it's my turn" Izzie interrupted "I've never had sex with someone of the same sex" she giggled. Meredith picked up a shot of tequila and downed it. The other's just started at her with open mouths. "Are we playing or are you four going to sit there and catch flies" she said. Everyone ignored what they had just witnessed and carried on playing the game. They played for another hour and a half before they decided to call it a night. "Hey mer, what do you say about us moving in then" Alex asked trying not to fall over whilst he put his jacket on. "Fine, but Izzie gets first pick of the room so Alex and George you can fight over the other two okay?" she slurred. "Fine" the three of them shouted. Christina could barely stand let alone walk so George and Alex put her in a cab and made sure she got home okay. Meredith and Izzie walked back to Meredith's hoping it would sober them up abit. Meredith walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water hoping it would fend off the hangover. "Want one Iz?" she asked. "No I'm just going to take a shower if that's okay?" she replied "Yeah carry on you know where everything is I'm off to bed. Night" Meredith said as she climbed the stairs. Meredith got to her room and took her phone out of her pocket and checked the screen to see 30 missed calls and 10 texts "OH somebody is pissed" she thought to herself as she climbed into bed too drunk to even undress.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N A very long chapter. I apolgise for the bad grammar and get to find out exactly what Derek have done to make Meredith hate him. I will try and upload every sunday but i have alot going on. I hope you contuine to follow my story :) Much love **

* * *

It was a Saturday afternoon when Meredith finally rolled out of bed. She looked in the mirror "WOW, I look terrible" she said . Izzie walked past Meredith's bedroom and poked her head through the door "God, Mer you look rough" she said. "Gee, thanks Iz." Meredith replied. "I'm making breakfast if you want some" Izzie asked. Meredith sighed "Yes please, I'll be down in a minute I just have to return a phone call" "Okay" Izzie shouted back as she walked down the stairs. Meredith sat on the end of her bed and grabbed her phone; she looked at the 45 missed calls and 10 texts. Meredith hit speed dial and held the phone away from her ear so the screams she expected to hear wouldn't damage her ear drums. The phone rang ten times before a very tired voice answered "Hello." "Okay on a scale of 1-10 how pissed off are you" Meredith replied. "Well last night it was 5 but as you spent all night ignoring me it's gone up to 10" Addison shouted. "Baby please, I was just in shock and I'm sorry" Meredith mumbled. "No don't BABY me, It's not going to work this time" Addison hissed. "Okay I can see you're not in the mood to talk so when you are ready to have a grown up conversation call me back" Meredith snapped and hung the phone up. Izzie called up to Meredith "Mer your food is done." Just as Meredith walked down the stairs, Alex, George and Christina strolled through the front door. "I thought I could smell food" Alex giggled. "I hope there is enough for me, I'm in need of hangover food" Christina asked. "You know Izzie, she always cooks for the five thousand" George mocked. "No food for you then George" Izzie said as she swatted him over the head with her oven gloves. "Nobody will be eating anything if you lot don't get out of my way" Meredith bellowed. "Well somebody got their panties in a twist" Alex muttered. "It would help if I was wearing any" Meredith replied with a wink. The interns sat in the kitchen eating and chatting. "So Meredith when you said we could move in last night did you mean it" Alex quizzed. "A drunken mind speaks a sober heart" she replied. "So what does that mean" George asked puzzled. "Yes georgie you can all move in "Meredith giggled whilst pinching his cheeks."Come on lets go watch a film in the living room" Izzie said. The intern all raced to the living room to get the best seat and as always George was left with the bean bag.

A few hours passed Izzie, George and Alex decided it was time for them to go and get their stuff to officially move in to Meredith's and Christina left to go to the hospital to troll for cases. Meredith decided to take a shower because she stunk of booze and her hair was dirty. Meredith was in the shower for only ten minutes before she got interrupted. "Mer what are you doing that is so important that you have ignored all your phone calls." Mark shouted as he stormed into the bathroom. "HEY, Mark if you haven't noticed I'm in the shower and if you don't get out you will have to find a new profession because you will be fingerless" she threatened. "Fine, I'm going but when you get a minute ring your wife back" Mark huffed. Mark stormed out of the bathroom and barged into Izzie and George who were coming upstairs "They have a very strange relationship" Izzie mumbled. "Yes they do" George agreed. Meredith climbed out of the shower and dried herself off with a towel and walked into her bedroom. Izzie and George started to unpack their things in their new rooms. "Meredith, me and George are going to order some pizza do you want any" Izzie asked. Meredith walked down towards izzie's room "Yes sure Iz that would be great." Meredith replied. "Is everything okay Mer you look abit tense" Izzie questioned. "Yes I'm fine just one of those weeks" Meredith sighed. She was just about to go downstairs and grab herself a beer when her phone rang. "Iz order me my usual I have to get this" she said as she ran down the hallway back to her room. "Addison baby I'm sorry" Meredith muttered. Meredith didn't hear the voice she expected. "Sorry Mer I know you're waiting to speak to Addison but I need you to understand that Derek is your brother and he needs to be around because your mother is getting worse" Richard confessed. "Dad I get that he needs to be here but after everything he did to me and Addison everyone expects me to play happy families and I just CAN'T" she shouted. "Okay Mer I know this is hard for you but I'm just asking for you to try to forgive him" Richard pleaded. "Forgive him dad. You think I'm going to forgive the man who kicked my wife out after she had a miscarriage and made her life hell all because she realised she was a lesbian and had feelings for me, and to top it all off he told me time after time that I was the biggest mistake of our mother's life and they both wish I was never born." she sobbed. "Meredith please don't cry" Richard pleaded. Meredith didn't reply and just hung the phone up. She sat down on the end of her bed and wiped away her tears and decided it was time to text her wife.

**Meredith: I'm so sorry for ignoring you baby. You are my entire world and I didn't mean to push you away just understand it is hard for me to know he is going to be here making my life hell once again, I'm sorry okay please forgive me**

Meredith put her phone on her bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. "George where is izzie she told me she was ordering pizza?" Meredith asked. "She did and then went to Joes" he replied."Oh right so it's just you and me tonight then "she asked. "Yes it is" George said. "Well if you don't mind I'm going to skip the pizza and go to bed I'm exhausted" Meredith sighed. Meredith walked upstairs and climbed into bed not even bothering to change. She grabbed her phone and checked if she had any messages only to see she hadn't. "Guess I'm going to have to work abit harder then" she thought. She slowly drifted off to sleep but wasn't asleep long before there was loud noises and banging coming from out in the hallway. She wrapped her sheet around her and walked to her bedroom door and flung it open. "I'm trying to sleep can you please keep... She didn't have time to finish her sentence when she finally looked up to see a face she didn't expect to see in her house and especially not half naked."Derek what the hell are you doing here" she yelled. "You know him mer?" Izzie asked confused. "Yes I do and if he doesn't get out of my house I will physically throw him out" Meredith threatened. "Delightful as ever aren't you" Derek mocked. "GET OUT OF MY FUCKING FACE" Meredith warned. "Mer he is my guest and it's my house to so he's not leaving until you tell me why?" Izzie interrupted. "Izzie this is my older brother and we haven't spoke in nearly 9 years ever, since he told me he wished I wasn't born and I could rot in hell along with things I don't care to mention" Meredith confessed. "Oh right. Derek I think it's best if you leave" Izzie mumbled. With that Derek grabbed his coat and stormed downstairs and slammed the front door.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N So we met Derek very briefly and believe me he isn't going to be as nice as Mcdreamy. In this chapter we see if Addison and Meredith will make up**

* * *

Meredith woke up hoping last night was a nightmare but when she sat up in bed she noticed Izzie stood outside her bedroom door. "Iz, come in I know you want to" Meredith said. Izzie walked into Meredith's room with a cup of coffee and handed it to her friend. "So can I ask what the deal is with Derek" Izzie asked. "You can ask but it don't mean you will get the answer" Meredith huffed. Izzie was going to come back with a sarci comment but Meredith didn't give her a chance because her phone rang. "Iz, can you excuse me a minute I really have to take this" Meredith said. Izzie walked out of Meredith's bedroom and shut the door but stayed stood outside of it she needed to know what the deal was and if Meredith wasn't going to tell her she was going to find out one way or another. Meredith noticed izzie was still stood outside and realized she was trying to listen to her conversation so Meredith ignored the phone call and climbed out of bed she threw on her Dartmouth t-shirt and sweatpants and headed downstairs. "As I can't get any privacy in this house I'm going for a run see you later iz" Meredith said. She chucked on a pair of trainers and walked out the door, she didn't get very far before she bumped into Christina. "Aren't you meant to be in work?" she questioned Meredith. Meredith looked up at her friend gave a weak smile and sighed "yeah but I swapped shifts with Alex, I couldn't bare to be there today." Meredith and Christina walked silently for several minutes before Meredith finally spoke "I'm having the dark and twisty's what about you." "Yeah, me too" Christina replied. Christina checked her watched "Right my shift starts in twenty minutes" she said. Meredith looked up smiled "I'm fine honest, I'll tell you about it tomorrow at lunch okay?" "Fine but you better!" Christina huffed. Meredith and Christina were so much alike it was crazy and when one of them was having the dark and twistes you can guarantee the other is.

Meredith took a long walk to the park and finally found the courage to call back her wife she sat down on a nearby bench and pulled out her phone. She had a feeling that her wife was going to be as stubborn as ever and ignore her calls but to Meredith's surprise she answered. "Hey" Meredith sighed. "Hey" Addison replied. "Baby I'm so sorry I feel dreadful and I can't believe how much of a bitch I have been to you" Meredith sobbed. "Hey, Hey, Hey stop crying" Addison interrupted "It was not all your fault baby it was me to, whenever Derek is mentioned you know how crazy it drives us both and I hate myself for making you feel so alone. Meredith stopped herself from crying because if she didn't she knew her wife would begin to cry and she couldn't handle that. "Let's forget about that now please because he's here and not leaving anytime soon" Meredith sighed."Wait he's there already" Addison asked shocked. "Yes and we have already had an argument" Meredith replied. "Why? Did he hurt you if he did I will kill him" Addison threatened. "No, baby nothing like that I promise, Izzie picked him up in Joe's and brought he back not knowing who he was" Meredith giggled. "He was out of the door faster than he was through it." Addison giggled and Meredith's heart skipped a beat. "My own little knight in shining Armour" Addison laughed. "Hey, I may be small but I am tough" she bragged. "Yes, baby you are. You know on Saturday it's our 8th Wedding anniversary "Addison asked. "Well I was thinking you could have the weekend off and come out to LA?" Meredith was about to answer when Addison Interrupted her "Only if you want to I mean?" Meredith smiled and thought about spending the weekend with her wife having no hassle off anyone especially Derek. "Of course I do baby I would love nothing more" Meredith replied getting all giddy about seeing her wife."Ok I will sort your flights out and text you the details" Addison said "Baby I'm being paged I go to go love you to the moon and back" Meredith didn't have the chance to reply before Addison had hung up.

* * *

**A/N 2 The next chapter will be Addison planning her wedding Anniversary so less Meredith. It may take me a few days to get it up as its my 21st birthday and go alot happening but i will try and get you two chapters up by saturday :) Much Love**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me again :) Abit of a long chapter and some smut to go with it ;) Ignore the grammar problems I wrote it very late.**

* * *

It was 8am in LA and Addison rolled out of bed and walked towards her bathroom and turned on the shower. She was just about to climb into the shower when her phone rang she ran to grab it hoping it was her wife but the voice on the end on the phone was nowhere near the voice she wanted to hear. "Hey Addie, I know you got big plans this weekend but fancy hitting the bar before your wife gets here" Amelia asked. "Yeah sure on one condition, you help me get ready for Meredith's arrival." Addison replied. "Well as I'm your best friend I suppose I can help you out" Amelia sighed "What do you need to do?" I need to take a trip to have a wax, get new sexy underwear, buy all her favourite foods and some little bits that I'm sure you don't want to hear about at 8am." Addison said as she smirked. "Sounds good to me I'll be over in an hour so get in the shower and I will see you at 9am sharp" Amelia demanded. "Okay see you in abit" Addison said. Addison climbed into the shower and leaned against the cold tiles and sighed "I hope Meredith loves her surprises." Addison washes her hair and climbs out of the shower not bothering to grab a towel as she's home alone. She walks into the bedroom, "Geez Addie you do need a wax" Amelia laughed. "God what are you doing here it's only 8:30am" Addison said as she took the towel off Amelia. "Right what's first" Amelia asked. "First I get dressed then we hit Victoria Secret's and get me some killer underwear oh and I need killer heels to" Addison giggled. "Eww Images of lesbian sex is not how I want to start my morning" Amelia cringed. "Don't knock it until you have tried it my darling" Addison winked.

Addison and Amelia decided it was best to get a cup of coffee before they started shopping because otherwise they would kill each other. "Can you believe that you have nearly been married for 8 years" Amelia asked."I know and they have been the best 8 years of my life" Addison gushed. "I'm just surprised Meredith put up with you for that long" Amelia laughed. Addison began to laugh until she realised what Amelia had said "HEY!" she shouted "That's so unfair." Addison spent nearly an hour in Victoria Secret's trying to find the perfect pair of underwear when she came across a purple and black lace bra with matching thongs and black stockings. "Amelia come here, what do you think of these" she said whilst holding up the underwear. "Very nice Adds, go and try it on so I can see" Amelia replied. Addison walked off over to the changing rooms and got undressed just as she was about to put on the thong her phone rang.

"Hey baby, how did you know that I was naked and thinking about you" Addison whispered her voice laced with arousal. "Well I do have a radar for when you're naked" Meredith laughed "Why are you naked in the middle of the day and not in work" she asked "Well I'm underwear shopping and was thinking about the look on your face when you see what I'll be wearing tomorrow" Addison replied trying to hide how turned on she was." Baby?" Meredith asked "Are you turned on." Addison thought about lying but knew her wife would be able to tell. "Yes I am very" she muttered. "Hmm, I wonder how I could help with that" Meredith bragged. "Nothing whilst I'm out" Addison warned. "Now that sounds like a challenge". Addison decided to put the bra on first she stood in the mirror half-naked. "This bra looks nice" Addison said. "Hmm I bet it does. It would look even better on the floor after I take it off with my teeth" Meredith replied trying to get a rise out of her wife. Addison sat on the seat in the changing room and crossed her legs hoping the pressure would relieve the throbbing in her core. "Meredith behave" Addison warned." Oh come on baby just imagine me circling your nipples with my tongue making them rock hard" Meredith husked. "Oh god" Addison muttered. She felt a gush of fluid drip on to her thighs. "Then I would kiss down to your belly button and push my tongue in and out of it" Meredith spoke softly " I would slowly run my tongue to the inside of your thighs and then go straight for your clit and gently bit it." Addison tried to hold off the moan that left her mouth. "Go on baby touch yourself and pretend it's me" Meredith begged. Addison gave in and put her hand between her legs and felt the wetness that was there. "Oh god" she moaned. "Tell me how wet you are baby, I need to know how wet I make you" Meredith questioned. Addison needed to come fast she pushed two fingers deep inside her and circled her clit with her thumb " Mer you make me so wet I can't wait to show you tomorrow how wet you make me" she moaned. Addison pumped her fingers in and out whilst circling her clit even faster. Meredith could hear Addison's breathing become ragged and she knew it wouldn't be long until she exploded. "Come for me baby, just let go" Meredith pleaded. Addison pushed her fingers in as deep as she could and twisted her clit and came all over her hand. She calmed her breathing and licked her fingers clean. "I taste amazing even if I do say so myself" Addison giggled. "Oh baby you do taste amazing, believe me you are my favorite taste in the world" Meredith confessed. "Mer if you don't get back to work and get off the phone I'm never going to get everything on my list" Addison warned. "Fine, I'm going Love you" Meredith replied just before she hung the phone up. Addison tried on the underwear and walked out to show Amelia. "Wow, that's enough to turn any woman gay" she giggled "You look all hot and flushed, what did you do in their" Addison walked over to the bigger mirror and checked herself out. "You don't want to know" she laughed. "Eww Addie couldn't you wait until you got home" Amelia asked. Addison was bored of shopping so she got changed and decided it was best to go home and grab an hour before she headed out for a few drinks with her friends.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter ! Be ready for drama in the next few chapters ;) Much love 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N 1 Thanks for all the reviews they mean alot to me that you all enjoy my story. I know i promised Sunday would be my update day but it was my 21st birthday yesterday so I had alot on so here's Chapter 10**

**A/N 2 I have had some reviews about my grammar and things I understand that people don't like story's with bad grammar but I'm dyslexic and i'm trying my hardest to make this story without mistakes but its really hard. If anybody wants to be my grammar checker then message me :)**

**A/N 3 Okay I'm going to stop rambling and hope you enjoy this chapter (Drama is coming)**

* * *

Addison walked into the bar where all her friends were and walked over to the bar to get herself a large glass of red wine. "Hard day? " the barman asked. Addison looked at him flashed her million dollar smile and replied "No. Just it seems my friends have been here for a while and are very drunk so I need to catch up" "Well let me help you with that" he said whilst handing her two shots of tequila. "Thanks" she replied whilst pulling out her money. "No, No on the house" he said as he winked. She picked up her glasses and walked over to her friends. She sat next to Sam and Amelia and handed them a shot each. "Here drink them, they remind me to much of Meredith" she sighed. Amelia and Sam each downed their shots. "So Addie everything sorted for your anniversary tomorrow" Sam asked. "Yes I do with thanks to Amelia she was a real help today" she replied whilst taking a sip of her wine. "Well what can I say I'm a doctor by day and a lesbian anniversary planner by night" she joked. "So what's it been like to have sex with only Meredith for the last 9 and half years" Sam questioned. "Wow loaded question" Amelia giggled. "Every time I have sex with Meredith it's mind blowing, spine tingling, leg shaking can't walk for a week sex. It's never boring and I couldn't see myself having sex with anyone after her" Addison bragged. "Well that told me didn't it" he replied. "Well you asked" Addison teased.

Addison drank the rest of her wine and walked to the bar to get a new one. "So are you new around here?" the barman asked her. "No what makes you say that?"she replied. "Well I haven't seen you in here before and I'm sure that I would remember a beautiful face like yours" he commented. "Let me stop you there, I'm Married" she stated but before she could tell him she was gay he interrupted her "I don't care if you're married it's you who I want to sleep with not your husband." Addison looked over to her friends then looked back to the barman "Well I'm glad you don't want to sleep with my husband because I don't have one but if you wanted to sleep with my wife then we would have a problem" she warned."Wife" he muttered. "Yes I am very much gay" she giggled "thanks for the free drinks, but you won't be getting in my knickers." Addison walked back to her friends with a tray of drinks laughing to herself at the conversation she just had. "What you laughing at?" Amelia asked. "Just the barman, he was hitting on me" Addison giggled. "Did you tell him you was married and to a woman?" Amelia laughed. "Yes and it didn't go down very well" Addison replied. The three friends sat and drunk for another hour before Amelia decided it was time she called it a night. "Right I think it's time I went home to bed" she slurred. "Yeah I think it is a good idea you're pretty drunk" Sam said. Amelia went to stand up but instead fell out the side of the booth they were sat in. "HEY WHO MOVED MY STOOL" she shouted. Addison leaned down and picked her friend up off the floor. "Come on lets go and put you in a cab" Addison said. Addison wrapped her arm round the back of Amelia to make sure she didn't fall. It was a good job Addison wasn't nearly as drunk as Amelia because they both would of been on the floor. Addison put Amelia in a cab, told the driver where he was going and paid him extra to make sure Amelia got home safely.

Addison walked back in to the bar and walked over to her seat and sat down. "And then there were two" she laughed. "Well Amelia has always been a lightweight" Sam replied. Sam walked over to the bar and came back with a tray of twenty tequila shots. "Drink up" he demanded. Addison sighed "I told you I didn't want to drink tequila." Sam downed the first of his ten shots "Oh come on your seeing your little wife tomorrow so get over it" Sam hissed. "What is your problem with my wife" Addison questioned whilst downing 5 shots one after another. Sam picked up a shot knocked it back and replied "I don't have a problem with Meredith what gave you that idea." Addison picked up another shot and drank it and she could feel herself getting rather drunk rather quickly. "Well it seems like you do have a problem with Meredith" Addison argued back. Sam looked at Addison and leaned over to her and kissed her he put all of his love for Addison into the kiss. Addison was so shocked she pulled away and ran out of the bar not saying a word to Sam. She decided it was best to walk home to try and sober herself up. She went through the whole night in the bar and couldn't work out why Sam thought it was a good idea to kiss her. Addison walked across the beach because it always made her feel better she was 10 minutes from her house when her phone vibrated.

**Meredith: Just finished in surgery baby and now I'm off home to pack all ready to spend our anniversary together. Love you to the moon and back xxx**

Addison read the message and broke down in tears "how am I going to tell Meredith that Sam kissed me this will kill her" she thought.

* * *

**A/N I hope you liked this chapter and are ready for some drama ! Should Addison tell Meredith or keep it to herself ? Let me know what you think **

**Much love 3**


End file.
